Sector v’s theme songs
Numbuh 1’s theme (photograph) I'm out a luck, out a love Gotta photograph, picture of Passion killer, you're too much You're the only one I want to touch I see your face every time I dream On every page, every magazine So wild and free so far from me You're all I want, my fantasy Oh, look what you've done to this rock 'n' roll clown Oh oh, look what you've done Photograph I don't want your Photograph I don't need your Photograph all I've got is a photograph But it's not enough I'd be your lover, if you were there Put your hurt on me, if you dare Such a woman, you got style You make every man feel like a child, oh You got some kinda hold on me You're all wrapped up in mystery So wild so free and far from me You're all I want, my fantasy Oh, look what you've done to this rock 'n' roll clown Oh oh, look what you've done I gotta have you Photograph I don't want your Photograph I don't need your Photograph all I've got is a photograph You've gone straight to my head Oh, look what you've done to this rock 'n' roll clown Oh oh, look what you've done I gotta have you Photograph I don't want your Photograph I don't need your Photograph all I've got is a photograph I want to touch you Photograph Photograph your photograph Photograph Photograph I need only your Photograph I'm out a love Photograph I'm out a love Photograph you're the only one Photograph I want to touch Numbuh 2’s theme (danger zone) Revvin' up your engine Listen to her howlin' roar Metal under tension Beggin' you to touch and go Highway to the danger zone Ride into the danger zone Headin' into twilight Spreadin' out her wings tonight She got you jumpin' off the track And shovin' into overdrive Highway to the danger zone I'll take you Ridin' into the danger zone You'll never say hello to you Until you get it on the red line overload You'll never know what you can do Until you get it up as high as you can go Out along the edges Always where I burn to be The further on the edge The hotter the intensity Highway to the danger zone Gonna take you Right into the danger zone Highway to the danger zone Right into the danger zone Highway to the danger zone Gonna take you right into the danger zone Highway to the danger zone Right into the danger zone Highway to the danger zone Gonna take you right into the danger zone Highway to the danger zone Right into the danger zone Numbuh 3’s theme (puffy ami yumi) "Nori!" It all started when we first met And strapped on our guitars! We made music so great and good That soon we were rock stars The biggest in Japan Yumi: Sonna koto Nai! With tons of screaming fans Ami: Honma Ookini! We're out on tour around the world So come and join the band! Ein! Zwei! Drei! Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show! Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show! Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show! Anything is possible! Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show! Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show! Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show! Anything is possible! NOW! Put your bag in the back let's go We got some gigs to play With the stage and the microphone We rock out everyday Back to NYC Concerts and TV Let's hit the road we'll rock the globe With songs to sing!!! Dos! Tres! Quatro! (Spanish) Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show! Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show! Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show! Anything is possible! Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show! Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show! Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show! Anything is possible! Packed halls, strip malls Paparazzi, flash bulbs Cool clothes, video Every night a rock-show On-stage, backstage After party, every night Big fun, Media Tokyo to London New tunes, old tunes Animated cartoon life Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show! Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show! Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show! Anything is possible! Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show! Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show! Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi say "GO!" Anything is possible! We've grown so powerful Make yourself comfortable NOW!!! Numbuh 4’s theme (are you gonna be my girl) Go! So one, two, three, take my hand and come with me Because you look so fine That I really wanna make you mine I say you look so fine That I really wanna make you mine Oh, four, five, six c'mon and get your kicks Now you don't need that money When you look like that, do ya honey Big black boots Long blonde hair She's so sweet With her get back stare Well I could see You home with me But you were with another man, yeah! I know we Ain't got much to say Before I let you get away, yeah! I said, are you gonna be my girl? Well, so one, two, three, take my hand and come with me Because you look so fine That I really wanna make you mine I say you look so fine That I really wanna make you mine Oh, four, five, six c'mon and get your kicks Now you don't need that money With a face like that, do ya Big black boots Long brown hair She's so sweet With her get back stare Well I could see You home with me But you were with another man, yeah! I know we, Ain't got much to say Before I let you get away, yeah! I said, are you gonna be my girl? Oh yeah, oh yeah, c'mon! I could see You home with me But you were with another man, yeah! I know we Ain't got much to say Before I let you get away, yeah! Uh, be my girl Be my girl Are you gonna be my girl? Yeah Numbuh 5’s theme (waterfalls) A lonely mother gazing out of her window Staring at a son that she just can't touch If at any time he's in a jam she'll be by his side But he doesn't realize he hurts her so much But all the praying just ain't helping at all 'Cause he can't seem to keep his self out of trouble So, he goes out and he makes his money the best way he know how Another body laying cold in the gutter Listen to me Don't go chasing waterfalls Please stick to the rivers and the lakes that you're used to I know that you're gonna have it your way or nothing at all But I think you're moving too fast Little precious has a natural obsession for temptation But he just can't see She give him loving that his body can't handle But all he can say is, "Baby, it's good to me" One day he goes and takes a glimpse in the mirror But he doesn't recognize his own face His health is fading and he doesn't know why Three letters took him to his final resting place Y'all don't hear me Don't go chasing waterfalls Please stick to the rivers and the lakes that you're used to I know that you're gonna have it your way or nothing at all But I think you're moving too fast I seen rainbow yesterday But too many storms have come and gone Leavin' a trace of not on God-given ray Is it because my life is ten shades of gray I pray all ten fade away Seldom praise Him for the sunny days And like his promise is true Only my faith can undo The many chances I blew To bring my life to anew Clear blue and unconditional skies Have dried the tears from my eyes No more lonely cries My only bleedin' hope Is for the folk who can't cope Wit such an endurin' pain That it keeps 'em in the pourin' rain Who's to blame For tootin' caine in your own vein What a shame You shoot and aim for someone else's brain You claim the insane And name this day in time For fallin prey to crime I say the system got you victim to your own mind Dreams are hopeless aspirations In hopes of comin' true Believe in yourself The rest is up to me and you Don't go chasing waterfalls Please stick to the rivers and the lakes that you're used to I know that you're gonna have it your way or nothing at all But I think you're moving too fast Don't go chasing waterfalls Please stick to the rivers and the lakes that you're used to I know that you're gonna have it your way or nothing at all But I think you're moving too fast